The Rhythm of Our Hearts
by Iruka Lover
Summary: Kakashi awakens to a cold bed and goes into panic mode. Drabble-ish thing! Shounen-ai! Insane amounts of fluff! One-shot born from rabid fluff bunnies and random genius ideas that scream to get uploaded. Please RandR! It's good! Promise...


**A/N:** This was literally a spur of the moment thing inspired by a ficlet I read, and it could probably be considered somewhat companion-piece to "Comfort", for those who like connecting things. Anyway, unbetaed cuz' I felt like I didn't want to waste the lovely Ryuno-Chu's time with a little drabble of sweetness. In other news: I was attacked by rabid fluff bunnies and denied precious sleep. Damn it all. -.-' On with the drabble of amazing fluff!

**Warnings: Shounen-ai. **Possible OOC-ness as this is a weak but cute Kakashi and in character. (I hope. Really bad. I TRIED SO HARD!) Flames will be used to light romantic fires for sweet cuddling.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own kick-ass ninja and their world, but I secretly do in my mind? And several "nin-dogs". }_}

**PICTURE DISCLAIMER: **_THIS IMAGE IS NOT MINE! I SIMPLY FOUND IT ON GOOGLE AND LOVED IT! If this offends or angers the creator of this picture, I FULLY apologize. I have not found who created this picture, so credits to the author(s?) for making an amazing picture. I apologize if this angers you._

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

Kakashi awoke with a start and a heavy feeling in his chest. He felt in the bed next to him and discovered it was cold and someone very important was missing. He quickly fell into panic mode and scrambled out of the bed, entering mission mode as he started remembering what happened last night. _'Are they alive? Kuso!* I need to find out!'_ he realized too late he was unarmed and only in his sleeping pants, but then the thought hit him. _His sleeping pants_. _'I'm home?'_ he wondered absently but … no, he couldn't be if that person was missing, and besides, he was unaware where his teammates went. Mind made up, he rushed out the door and into the kitchen, panic starting to overwhelm him. '_Where are you?'_ he practically screamed in his head.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his middle tightly and he stiffened, but then relaxed into the grip upon realizing who it was. He _lovingly rubbed against_ the arms because the copy-nin most certainly didn't cuddle when wrapped in this man's arms. He sighed contently and relaxed into the chest behind him. "You weren't in the bed…" he mumbled softly.

Iruka started gently massaging Kakashi's back. "I know Kashi-kun. I know. I'm sorry. I thought I could make it back before you woke up." The chuunin smiled gently and held Kakashi tighter in his arms. He rarely got to hold the man like this in the middle of their shared apartment, so he made sure to hold him close. The man was clearly distressed and panicked, and when Iruka jumped through the window and saw that Kakashi was up already. He cursed silently and started panicking himself when he heard Kakashi in the main room. When he arrived he saw the panicked and rather mission-ready jounin looking around heatedly for someone. He realized what happened and quickly hugged the man knowing he could ease the instinctive ninja.

Kakashi sighed contently and gently pulled the arms around him a bit tighter. He needed this man's presence to stay sane… "I wonder how I lived through the days without you, 'Ru?" He asked quietly, a small blush showing on his uncovered cheeks that he just used the pet name. He shuffled his feet slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed at his new-found need to be loved. Iruka only smiled and lovingly rubbed the man's back.

"I do too, missions always haunted you…"

"Only some of the time. Not all of the time. Usually the really bad ones."

Iruka sighed, knowing that upon seeing Kakashi from last night it _was_ a rather bad one. He knew he had to be there before the man woke up, but his class held him late and- "It's okay. I'm okay now. Don't fret." Kakashi broke through Iruka's guilt trip and tiredly kissed Iruka's hand as it was the easiest place to reach at the moment based on their current position of the slightly shorter man holding the rather under-dressed Kakashi close. To them though, it was perfect. Iruka felt very warm holding the man in a comforting manner. He also silently was pleased at how smooth and battle-worn Kakashi's skin was, and idly rubbed the man's stomach.

They were both unsure when it started, but suddenly Kakashi became a cuddler. An unexplained unveiling of Kakashi's heart and needs appeared, and manifested in close and intimate contact. For some reason he suddenly felt like he _needed_ affection and comfort. He had to be held close to Iruka when he woke up after a bad mission. If Iruka wasn't there he'd go into panic mode and stay in the forbidden mission-ready part of his mind. So, suddenly and almost always, Iruka began holding Kakashi close every night. It was part of Kakashi's ritual to break the bad mission scars left on his heart and remind him that he was cared for and _was_ human.

"Thank you 'Ruka." The man mumbled quietly, but in a heartfelt and soft voice that spoke a lot more than those simple words.

Iruka could only smile at the sheer trust Kakashi had for him, somewhere along the way, Kakashi gave all of himself to the chuunin, and the chuunin was thankful he was able to not only save Kakashi, but gain someone important and close to him too. They stayed there in the middle of the main room, silently but gently swaying with each other's heartbeats in a steady rhythm of comfort, love, and trust. A dance only they knew and they wanted to stay in the moment forever. But then Kakashi's stomach growled and Iruka only laughed and shook his head, squeezing the man in a gentle hug, then letting go and starting dinner, as the man slept for quite the long while. Iruka didn't realize how fast time passed in moments like that and smiled to himself as he knew he found what many would consider "the one". Kakashi pouted but eagerly followed after the man, a bright and shy blush staining his cheeks, but a goofy smile on his face.

KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI KxI

*'Kuso' means 'damn'. (If I remember correctly.)

**A/N:** Woooooow. I swear to god I'm gonna barf rainbows… but besides that, this drabble makes me scream happily and giggle madly. It just makes me squeal and I hope you all like it! You should tell me if you hate it or love it for other reasons though. }_} (*cough cough-hint hint*) So yeah, that was my sudden genius idea that screamed to be uploaded tonight… I'm sorry for the random story! Dx I'm such a bad author.

Kakashi: In case it wasn't clear, Iruka Lover would love your reviews. Remember, reviews=cookies! *rolls eyes and walks away, bugged at how weak he seemed in this drabble*

Iruka Lover: HEY! I TOLD YOU IT MAY BE OOC! Get back here! *chases after him*

Ja ne! Ciao!

~I.L.


End file.
